Bakura's EVIL prank
by catlover55
Summary: Oh no! Bakura played an evil prank for April fool's day.. but no-one triggered it until just now. Watch the havoc that ensues. What? Kissing triggers it!
1. The invitation

"There's a party?" asked Joey with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I got this invite. I haven't seen the guy in years." Said Tristan with a little hesitation...  
  
"Well if it says to invite all of your friends then it must be a really, really big bash!" Said Joey holding his fist up to his face and smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure we should even go...", said Tristan thoughtfully. "He's one of my old friends and... and... I'm not really sure that we should go anywhere with him. Especially a party. It could get broken up by the police and I don't want to get arrested."  
  
"Forget about it!" exclaimed Joey with a twinkle in his eye. "A party is a party! And parties mean free food! Besides, if it looks like it's going to get broken up then we'll just go home. It could be fun!"  
  
Just then Yugi and Tea walked up to the lunch table and set their trays down.  
  
"Yug! Guess what! There's gonna be a big bash at some guy's place and we're invited!" Joey was practically shouting.  
  
Tristan elbowed Joey. "ixnay the artpay!"  
  
"Cool! Can I come?" Yugi anxiously asked.  
  
"Of course!" said Joey. "You too, Tea!"  
  
"Great! We'll all go together!" Agreed Tea gleefully.  
  
Tristan sighed and produced an invitation from his coat pocket.  
  
Tea read it aloud: "Come to Hitome's Birthday Bash! Friday night from five 'o' clock till unknown. Each person bring one snack. Presents not required. Make five photocopies of this and pass it on or be cursed."  
  
"Well I guess it could be fun..." Mused Yugi. I really thought he didn't like us after that last incident we had with him. You know, when you called him a red-assed-boss monkey, Joey, and we shocked him with thousands of volts of electricity. Oh well. We'll just show up and be on our toes." 


	2. The party

Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan met up after school and walked to Hitome's house. It was a little bit ugly and broken down, and they would have never thought it festive enough to be the site of a party if it weren't for the three ballons tied around the rotting mailbox and the blasting techno music.  
  
Joey, who was still beaming with excitement about the party rang the doorbell several times in about two seconds. Someone who was certainly not Hitome opened the door.  
  
"Hi! We're here about a party?" Said Tea.  
  
The person shrugged and walked away from them with the door open. With a little less certainty the four friends stepped over the threshold and walked into the living room. They found that there was a table with a punch bowl, cups, plates, cake lots of kinds of chips and a big icebox full of mostly beers but a few sodas. There were not definite party activities assigned but certain groups had formed. There were a lot of people watching a spy movie, smoking what looked like cigarettes but were a little too short, giggling and shoving a lot of food in their mouths. There was also a large gathering of people on the patio in the backyard, holding little ballons and breathing their contents every once in a while. This was the group that most interested Tea.  
  
She split off from her group and walked out on the the patio. She was anxious to learn the dances the people there were doing and show off her own moves. Not knowing where to go, Yugi followed her. Joey and Tristan headed straight for the snack table and got to work eating as much as they could.  
  
Tea watched the dancers for a moment. It was kind of cool to look at; there were flashing lights, and some of them had glow sticks in their mouths. A lot of them were holding brightly colored ballons. Yugi thought that they were breathing them to make their voices sound high and squeaky, but then Tea pointed out that some of them were on the ground and helium ballons would just float away. Even though Yugi was a little nervous about it they joined the group of dancers.  
  
Yugi thought that he would be laughed at for his odd style of dance but no- one laughed. Well, no-one laughed at him. Plenty of people were laughing, especially those who were breathing ballons.  
  
Tea was repeatedly offered little pills by people who were dancing with her. Tea smartly turned down the persistent offers. When Yugi was finally offered one he turned it down and took Tea away from the patio.  
  
Yugi and Tea moved back the the living room and found that Joey and Tristan had had their fill of snacks and were currently stuffing their pockets with potato chips.  
  
"Hi guys. What do you think of this party so far?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I think we're about to leave..." said Tristan. "It's not as much fun as Joey bargained for."  
  
Joey looked sad about that statement.  
  
"Yeah..." He said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just have some punch before I go." Said Tea.  
  
As she was reaching to ladle some punch into a cup, Tristan grabbed her wrist. "Hang on there, Tea. Never drink the punch at this kind of party." He pulled her over a few steps to the cooler. "You want to get something which no-one's messed with."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Okay let's see here," Tristan said as he looked through the cooler... "Beer... beer... beer... wine cooler... beer... beer... beer... ahh here we go! A grape soda!" He reached in and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Tristan. I'm sure you saved me a lot of trouble there." Said Tea gratefully.  
  
"I don't believe that!" Said Joey crossly. I'm sure the punch is fine!  
  
"Joey! Stop!" Yugi and Tea shouted at him. But it was too late, he had already gotten a cup of punch and was drinking it.  
  
"See! It's fine!" Joey retorted grouchily just before passing out.  
  
THUD  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just take him home." Replied Tristan with a sigh. He walked out of the house carrying Joey on his back and muttering things to himself.  
  
"Let's take off too." Said Tea to Yugi.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked, expecting her to say yes.  
  
"No, um.. not quite yet. Let's go someplace else, it's still light out." 


	3. The kiss

Yugi and Tea found themselves walking alone at sunset. The sidewalk was skinny so they were walking fairly close together. Each time that Tea's hand swung near his Yugi thought about grabbing it. Finally, in an act of great bravery, he did. He waited a second, then he looked at her to see if she was angry or something. She was only looking straight ahead and smiling.  
  
"So where do you think we should go?" Tea asked him.  
  
Yugi blushed. "Hmm... I think that we should go for ice cream. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"That sounds good." She said rather peacefully.  
  
They walked for a good twenty minutes before they settled on a place to eat ice cream, but it was not at all unpleasant. It was a good day for walking. It was warm and balmy out, and it felt nice when the sun finally went down.  
  
They went into their chosen ice cream place and ordered. Yugi picked up the tab which hinted that this was a real date.  
  
They sat down in a booth to eat their ice cream.  
  
Yugi, who had chocolate ice cream all over his face and a little in his hair began to speak. "Hey... Tea....... I'd been meaning to ask you something for a long time." He was blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Tea while she made a gesture at him to wipe off his face.  
  
"I... I was wondering.." He picked up a napkin and wiped a tiny bit of the chocolate ice cream off of his face. She giggled at this.  
  
"I was wondering if... ......... if............" Then all of the sudden his blurted it all out. "ifyouwouldbewillingtogosteadywithme???"  
  
"Okay." Said Tea, "sure... I'm really glad you asked. I wanted to ask you too, but so much time had gone by where we were just friends I was afraid that we couldn't be anything more than... you know... just friends."  
  
Yugi and Tea smiled at each other, and Tea handed Yugi a whole bunch of napkins. It took him an entire five minutes to get all of the ice cream off of his face and out of his tri-colored hair, in the meanwhile Tea was laughing her butt off.  
  
They threw away their trash and left. While they were walking home they spotted Mai. She offered them a ride home, but they turned her down. She seemed a little glad as she drove off, as if she was busy anyway.  
  
By the time they arrived at Tea's house it was quite dark.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Yugi. I had a really nice time." She put her arms around his neck in a sort of hug.  
  
"Yeah... d-don't mention it." He looked cherry-red, and it felt like his heart was beating in his throat.  
  
"Well, goodnight..." She said, and at the very last second she put her lips on his. It was a little longer than just a simple 'peck' kiss, but it wasn't French.  
  
"Goodnight, Tea." Said a childish voice.  
  
Tea looked down at Yugi and screamed. He had turned into a child. Perhaps no older than five.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT!?" Exclaimed Yugi in horror.  
  
Still screaming Tea took a mirror from her purse and showed Yugi his reflection.  
  
In no time, both were screaming. 


	4. Babysit your boyfriend, Tea!

As soon as she could bear it Tea stopped screaming and covered Yugi's mouth so he would stop too.  
  
Tea's mom opened the door to see what the ruckus was about.  
  
"Tea? What happened here? Who's this?"  
  
"Oh... um... I.. I fell... and when I was falling, I screamed 'cause falling makes me nervous. And... um... he screamed when I screamed 'cause I dunno, I guess little kids scare easily."  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked her mom.  
  
"Oh no! um, these blue jeans are really tough! They saved me a scrapped knee, the falling was scary that's all."  
  
"Okay, what are you doing with a little kid? Are you babysitting again?"  
  
"Yes! This is Yugi's little cousin. He really looks like him doesn't he?"  
  
Tea's mom looked Yugi up and down. "Yeah, especially the hair." She put her hand in his hair and messed it up a bit. "You really love to look like Yugi, don'tcha? Dontcha? Dontcha? Cuuuuuttiiieeee!" she talked at him in a little kid voice."  
  
She looked at Tea. "Well, don't just stand there. Take him inside."  
  
Yugi and Tea walked into her house, up a flight of stairs and into Tea's room. It was an embarrassingly girly room.  
  
Yugi sat down on her bed and swung his teeny legs over the edge.  
  
"Wait there." Tea said to him.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and stepped into her closet. How could she deal with a problem like this? Who could she call? This wasn't supposed to happen... was it? Tea sat down in her closet and thought a moment. 'who to call... who to call... Joey... no, he's unconscious... Tristan... He's... oh... I don't want to talk to him about kissing Yugi... um... who do I know... Kaiba? No way! Mai? Yeah, alright! I'll call Mai!"  
  
Tea dialed Mai's home number. It rang and rang and rang... maybe twenty times before she gave up. 'Damn... who is going to help me now... I guess I have to call Tristan.'  
  
Tea called Tristan's house and he picked it up on the third ring. Tristan asked what was going on and Tea started to cry furiously. She couldn't help it. All that Tristan could really get out of her was that she was at her house, and that she was with Yugi for at least some of the time. He said he was coming over and was bringing Joey and Mai (who had come to see Joey) and that she should calm down.  
  
Yugi, who should have been the most disturbed by all of this was keeping fairly quiet. Tea waited until she could stop crying and came back into her room. Yugi did not react wildly to her crying as he usually did, but instead he just continued to kick his feet and stare at them. Perhaps he felt a little more at peace as a kid. He wasn't feeling all hot and bothered by Tea anymore. Let's face it: he just didn't have the same teenager problems.  
  
"'oo did ya call?" Yugi asked Tea, not looking up from his entertaining feet.  
  
"I called Tristan. He and Joey and Mai are coming over here to see us."  
  
"Oh boy!" Yugi perked up. "I like Joey! Did ya.. Didya Didya know dat 'es ma bestest friend??"  
  
"what? Oh yeah. Joey is nice. Hey, doesn't it bother you?... To have this happen?"  
  
"hab what habben?" Yugi mused with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"You turned into to a kid, you like became ten years younger instantly. How can that not bother you?"  
  
"Oh yah... dat. Dat doesn't bother me mus... 'ey I bet I kan 'ide really good now, huh?"  
  
"Oh no! Please don't! I don't want to play hide and seek right now!"  
  
Yugi dove under her bed.  
  
"Wow! Look at all distuff! A book! It says... It says... D... d.. diiiiii.... Diiiiaaa.. diiaaarr..."  
  
"Yugi... If you hide, then Joey won't be able to find you. You know what a good hider you are." Tea played upon his little kid ego.  
  
"Oh NO! Yeright!" He exclaimed as he scrambled out from under her bed. "I got to stay here and wait for ma bestest friend in da 'ole wold"  
  
He said up on Tea's bed again and commenced to kick his feet and watch them.  
  
"dis is booooooooooorrringgg.." He complained to her.  
  
"Here." She said as she pulled a paddle ball off of a shelf. "Play with this." 


	5. apologize, mister! NO!

DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
Tea's mother rushed to the door and opened it. What she found was this: Mai with her arms crossed, tapping her fingers, and Joey with his eyes half- closed leaning against Tristan.  
  
Tea's mom kind of scowled at the sight of them, but then forced a smile. "Hello there."  
  
"Hi! Is Tea alright?" Asked Tristan. "She sounded really upset when she called us."  
  
"She called you?... That's odd. Maybe her babysitting job isn't going very well. Why don't you go help her out then."  
  
"This way." Tea's mom motioned for them to follow her up the stairs to Tea's room.  
  
"By the way..." Tea's mom asked as she was walking. "What's wrong with Joey tonight?"  
  
"Oh... he's just really sleepy." Explained Tristan.  
  
"O-kay..." Tea's mom said, only half believing him.  
  
They found Tea waiting for them in her own doorway with a neurotic expression.  
  
"Well, you can stay until it's time for her client to go home." Said Tea's mom suspiciously.  
  
She opened the door it's widest and walked away.  
  
"Tea, what's all this about?" Asked Mai.  
  
"JOOOOOEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Yugi shouted as he threw himself around his leg in a hug.  
  
"And how does this little tyke know my name?" Joey asked her as he picked up Yugi, like a cat, by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"I'm Yugi! I'm Yugi! Don't you know me, Joey?!" Yugi shouted happily.  
  
"No way! You're not Yugi!" asserted Tristan. "Yugi is a bit taller than you."  
  
"He's telling the truth." Admitted Tea with a sigh. I was with him... and this... happened."  
  
"You're Yugi?" Joey looked at teeny Yugi skeptically.  
  
"Yes! You got dit Joey! You're so smaht!" Yugi swung himself forward and hugged Joey around his neck.  
  
"So... how did all of this happen? What were you doing right when this happened?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well, you see... after you and Tristan went home, Yugi and I went out for ice cream."  
  
Yugi smiled at the memory of the ice cream.  
  
"Then we were walking home together, and Mai offered us a ride. Then we said no we didn't want one because we were happy to walk together... you know it was just so nice out."  
  
Yugi sighed grouchily."  
  
"Then we were saying goodnight and he turned into a little bitty kid." Tea sighed miserably and Yugi stuck out his tongue in protest.  
  
"We must be missing something." Remarked Tristan thoughtfully.  
  
"Well..." said Tea.  
  
"Yow war!" exclaimed Yugi with digust.  
  
"K, see dis is 'ow it habbened" Yugi jumped from Joey's neck to Tea's bed.  
  
"She was all like.. oh Yugi! I had such a wonderful time! Thank you for takin' me out! I wuv you!" Yugi stuck out his arms and made a bunch of kissy faces.  
  
"And den she kissed me! Right 'ere!" Yugi pointed at his lips and made gagging noises. "And den POOF! I'm mall little and stuff!"  
  
Tea and Mai looked mortified, Joey was trying really hard not to laugh at Yugi because Tea was there, and Tristan looked shocked.  
  
Tea started to cry and retreated back to her closet. "I'm a pedofile." She whimpered.  
  
"You go in there and apologize right now, mister!" Mai barked at Yugi.  
  
"No, I won't!" Exclaimed Yugi stubbornly.  
  
"Do it or I won't be your friend anymore!" Joey reasoned with him.  
  
"But why???!" Yugi looked hurt at him. "She's just a stupid girl!"  
  
"Girls have feelings too." Tristan told him.  
  
"I don't care! Girs are ucky! And dey got cooties."  
  
"Fine. No-one's talking to you!" Mai stated to him. At that moment everyone turned away from him, except for Tea who was still in her closet.  
  
Yugi waited... and waited and waited... for an entire five seconds!  
  
"Fine! I'll do it! But dits not cuz I wanna."  
  
Yugi walked into Tea's closet. "sorry!" He barked and walked out.  
  
"Say it like you mean it." Ordered Joey.  
  
Yugi growled and went back to the closet. "I'm sooorrrryyy!" He said slower this time, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do it right." Tristan coached.  
  
"Fine!" Yugi griped.  
  
"I'm sorry I said you were yucky!" Yugi told her crossly.  
  
"I think that's the best you're going to get. Come on out of there, Tea!" said Mai.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry I... kissed you." Tea said back to Yugi.  
  
Both walked out of the closet. 


	6. Just take him home already!

"Hey, Mai..." Tea starts asking looking down. "I have a question... um... I'm not saying that you would know, per say, but I'm not saying that you wouldn't know."  
  
"What is it?" Mai asked her, getting rather bored of Tea's introduction.  
  
"Okay... I wonder if you've kissed a boy before, and if you have is this kind of thing supposed to happen?"  
  
Tea was blushing furiously, but the person everyone was staring at was Mai.  
  
Mai looked all around the room just to see that their was no direction she could stare into without someone seeing her flushed sweaty face.  
  
"Yes. I've kissed a boy." She said. "I've kissed lots of boys." "This sort of thing never happened to me. I can't believe you even considered that it could be a normal occurrence."  
  
Mai picked up Tea's paddle ball and started playing with it, not taking her eyes off of it.  
  
"Well then how come it happened to us?!" Tea demanded and resumed her crying.  
  
Tristan, who was also avoiding eye contact with her suggested, "Maybe its something special about one of you. Probably Yugi. This probably has nothing to do with you Tea. It's probably something to do with the millennium puzzle."  
  
Tristan looked at Joey hoping for back-up.  
  
Joey provided no such back-up because he had fallen asleep in Tea's bed.  
  
"I'm bored!" Yugi complained.  
  
"Then go do something." Tristan replied.  
  
"There's nothing to do." Yugi whined.  
  
"Why don't you... read a book" suggested Tristan.

Tea looked up in horror all of the sudden.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Yugi. "I know just what book I'll read."  
  
Yugi dove under Tea's bed and grabbed her diary. He surfaced and proceeded to read the most recent page out loud. "Dear diary, this Friday I'm going to a party with my friends. It looks like it could be dangerous, I can't wait! Yugi always gets so serious and cute in dangerous situations... I just want to take him right there..."  
  
Tea snatched the book out of his hand. "That's mine! Don't mess with that. Find something else to read!"  
  
Yugi started to cry. Tea looked around to see if she could get any sort of help. Tristan was blushing and trying very hard not to laugh, and Mai was too.  
  
"Ahh! I've had enough of this! One of you take him home! I just can't deal with babysitting right now, I've been enough traumatized already."  
  
"Okay, ha ha," Tristan gave up on trying not to laugh. "I'll take him home with me too, Joey is spending the night anyway, what's one more gonna hurt?"  
  
"How about we meet up tomorrow somewhere?" Suggested Mai.  
  
"Alright" said Tea.  
  
Tristan looked at Joey, "How about noon so Joey has plenty of time to sleep this off."  
  
"Okay." Said Tea.  
  
"Let's meet at the park." Suggested Mai. "By the blue benches near the lake."  
  
"Alright." Replied Tea who was clearly out of it. Note the lack of friendship rants.  
  
"Come on Tristan, I'll drive you two home." Mai looked at Joey thoughtfully.  
  
Tristan and Mai picked up the sleeping Joey and carried him to Mai's car.


End file.
